Danny Williams
Lieutenant Daniel "Danny" Williams was a suspect in the murder investigations of his nephew, engineering company owner Jake Hayes, in Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy) and security guard Jon Benson in Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy). Profile Danny is a 70-year-old homeless veteran. He has short gray hair, a beard and a mustache. He wears a faded blue hoodie under a green oil-stained jacket with a red zipper and collar. Additionally, he carries a light-gray cat in his jacket. In his first appearance, it is known that Danny eats Take It Cheesy snacks. Events of Criminal Case Running Scared Danny became a suspect after Jones and the player found his duffle bag at the crime scene. He told the team that he squatted in one of the tube rooms and knew nothing about the crime. He denied knowing the victim and told the team that he had an alibi as he had been searching for his recently-recovered kitten all day. Danny was spoken to again about him being the victim's uncle and the fact that he had been fired from the victim's company. He told the team that he was fired for repeatedly showing up to work drunk and blamed Jake for the fact that he was homeless. Danny was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Mandy Pregodich for Jake's murder. Later, he was interrogated about his fingerprints on an envelope stuffed with cash at the construction site. He told the team that a lady had proposed a deal to him: she would pay him in order to watch out for a girl with "blue hair", which the team presumed was Ad Astra leader Rozetta Pierre. After providing the team with a description, they were able to work out that the woman who had paid Danny was S.A.R.A. head Denise Daniels. Eve of Disaster Given his past work for Denise, Danny was suspected of the theft of the meteorite core and the subsequent murder of Jon when the team found his dog tags near Newmark Bridge. Danny told Gloria and the player that he had worked for Denise since the construction site. Once informed of the murder, Danny said that Jon was a nice person, even letting him squat at the power plant when he was a security guard there. Later, the team had received a packaged bomb. After the bomb was disarmed, Cathy found footage of Danny dropping it off. Danny claimed that Denise had paid him to drop off a package, which he did as he was desperate for money for meds for his kitten. However, he did not know that it contained a bomb. The team placed him under arrest, after which he told the team she had walked into the nuclear plant. Danny was once again found to be innocent when S.A.R.A. lawyer Martin Davenport was discovered to be the killer and Denise's accomplice. After the trial, Jones and the player found Danny's surveillance photo of Rozetta taken on Denise's orders. He then told the team that he had spotted Rozetta near the bridge looking for a keepsake. Trivia *Danny is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. Case appearances *Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy) *To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy) Gallery JHayesConspiracy.png|Jake Hayes, Danny's late nephew. Gloria-Case233-2.png|Gloria Hayes, Danny's niece-in-law. CHayesConspiracy.png|Carter Hayes, Danny's great-nephew. DWilliamsC286Mugshot.png DWilliamsC290Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects